Help Yourself
by CoolnRainy
Summary: This picks up right after the New York War ends … How Stark and Banner's friendship evolves from there. Final chapter up.
1. Likeability

**A/N: **This picks up right after the New York War ends … How Stark and Banner's friendship evolves from there.

**Disclaimer: **I own no characters, storylines or dialogue that comes from Marvel.

**Chapter 1: Likeability**

Tony was on his sofa, lying back with his eyes closed. He wasn't sure where the rest had gone off to after Loki had been removed from his top floor, and he wasn't sure he cared. He just needed to lie down and rest his aching body for a while.

He didn't hear footsteps or breathing or any other sign that someone had entered the room, so when Banner's voice suddenly spoke into the quiet, his eyes snapped open in surprise, and he lifted his head to see the former Hulk standing there, having recently donned some of Tony's clothing.

"I hear you were the only one who knew I'd show."

Tony looked at his earnest face for a moment, and then settled his head back down and closed his eyes again before muttering, "They all should've known you'd show."

He tried to keep his voice calm, but it was probably the thing he found the most irritating about the others. The complete lack of faith they had in the flagrantly trustworthy Dr. Banner.

"Thank you."

It was said with deep, quiet gratitude. Tony looked up again and studied Banner, before pointing out, "I should be thanking you. For saving my life."

"That wasn't me, that was the Other Guy."

What an odd thing to say, Tony thought. He eased himself into a sitting position, wincing slightly at his aching muscles, and then said, "You're saying that had nothing to do with you? Because I don't remember spending hours in the lab talking to a large angry green guy."

Banner eyed him for a second before giving one of those small amused smiles of his that signified private amusement at something nobody else found funny. In the time that Tony had known him, that something was usually people's fear of the Hulk, or Tony himself.

Banner moved forward to settle into the other end of the sofa, and said, "I don't know. He's never really done that before."

"Well, don't I feel special," commented Tony dryly, leaning back as well. "I wonder why nobody _else_ likes me."

"Same reason they don't like me, I suppose," murmured Banner, but didn't elaborate.

After a pause, Tony asked, "In what way?"

Banner had clearly drifted off somewhere, because it took a moment before his eyes refocused on Tony. Then he smiled softly again, and said, "People don't like things they don't understand. And it probably doesn't help that we laugh at them for it."

Tony grinned, and said, "Well, they deserve that."

There was another pause, and Tony properly considered the fact that his life had been saved by the Hulk. He reflected that Banner had clearly grown to care for him enough that that had filtered through to the not-so-jolly green giant. One of precious few people who could tolerate him, let alone actually like him. So Tony added, "But thank you, anyway."

Banner seemed to consider this, and then he gave a sigh and said, "It's because you trust me. Trust ... Us."

He said the "us" with a tiny wince, and Tony tried to think of something to say. Something to distract Banner from dwelling too much. He still had to learn to accept himself. He was far more adept at controlling himself than Tony was, part of the reason Tony admired him so much, but accepting himself was far away.

"I think you should stay here for a while," Tony said, changing the subject, but not the undertone.

Banner looked surprised, and asked, "What do you mean?"

"You know, before you return to the luxury of slums, disease, isolation ... Enjoy some technology, some science first. Indulge in my brilliance."

Banner had that little amused smirk on his face again, and then turned to eye the room they were in, and the view outside.

"It's very impressive."

"I know that, Banner, and you've only seen the tip of the iceberg. Well, unless you count seeing me personally, because let's face it, I'm the majority of the Stark iceberg."

Once more, Tony marvelled at Banner's complete lack of annoyance in him. It was foreign.

"You're really okay with having me stay here? What if I smash up your iceberg?"

Tony glanced over for just long enough to make out true hesitation under that teasing smile.

"Then we'll have plenty of ice for our drinks."

For a second, just a second, Tony revelled in the fact that he could actually _enjoy _this man's company, revelled in the fact that he had found a friend, and then he added, "You're welcome here any time. It's nice to have someone around who can fully appreciate ... Everything."

"Thank you. I'd like that."

The words were mild as ever, but Banner's eyes were filled with a gratitude that Tony both understood and despised. Understood from personal experience. Despised because Banner deserved such experience ten times less than he did.

"Great! This is very exciting, we can have slumber parties and play scientist-scientist."

"Can't wait."

The smiling was back, and Tony felt again that unfamiliar sense of looking at somebody who actually liked him. Someone he actually liked.

Like hell was he letting this guy go back to India any time soon.

x x x

**TBC**


	2. Camaraderie

**A/N: **Thanks for your reviews :-) I hope you enjoy the next bit.

**Disclaimer: **I own no characters, storylines or dialogue that comes from Marvel.

**Chapter 2: Camaraderie **

When Bruce had first met Tony Stark, he had been struck by several things. His arrogance. His intelligence. His love of winding up anyone in his vicinity. His sarcasm. But mostly he had been struck by a sense of absolute camaraderie. And that was before Stark had even spoken to him.

When, seconds later, Tony introduced himself, apparently delighted to meet both Dr Banner the scientist, and Dr Banner the Hulk, Bruce had been struck by how open he was. The only one with no barrier shooting up at the sight of him.

As the time passed, he was struck by things that were more and more astounding. Stark was the only one out there with a sense of humour about the Other Guy. Stark seemed to consider him an equal. Stark was unafraid of him. Stark trusted him. Stark understood him. Stark was on his side.

And for the first time in years, _years_, Bruce felt almost comfortable in somebody else's presence. Comfortable enough to relax. To smile. To be in the presence of someone who had as much fun messing with people as he did. (His pretending-to-lose-his-temper-to-see-what-other-people-would-do bit was one of the few good things about his ... condition)

Nobody else on that stupid ship made him feel any more than some kind of unpredictable bomb that they'd rather wasn't there. As if he had chosen to come here and put them all in danger. Stark treated him like a person. Better, in fact, than he treated anyone else.

By the time Stark was poking him in jest, supposedly trying to poke the Other Guy out, Banner felt almost cheerful. He grinned at Tony's wide-eyed face, as he watched him closely. And knew that Tony had had no intention of provoking the Other Guy at all. He had been showing that he trusted him. He had been giving them both something to smile about.

Shortly following that, Bruce felt again that sense of camaraderie as both he and Stark had to break Captain America's naivety with a point that they had thought of separately, but that had apparently not caught on to anyone else. He found himself relieved, pleased even, when he found out that Stark was hacking into SHIELD's files. At least he wasn't the only one who distrusted their recruiters.

At that point, the only person he trusted was Tony Stark.

Stark had proceeded to actually try and talk to him about it. About something real. As though he could see Bruce's inner conflicts, could see his pain, could see his fear. And at no point had he stopped eyeing Bruce with admiration, something he gathered was not normal for him. While they didn't entirely agree at the time, Bruce appreciated Tony's point of view. The only positive one he had ever heard where the Other Guy was concerned. He felt oddly safe right there. Safe in the company of the man that nobody else on the ship could stand.

The one thing that made Bruce angry, ironically, was everybody's fear that he would get angry. Had they not feared him so, they would have had less to fear. Again, only Stark seemed to get that. And as such, Stark was the only one who had at no point been the target of Bruce's anger.

Maybe that was why the Hulk had saved him. Someone in the world that had done nothing to anger either of them, and had instead trusted them.

Bruce considered all this as he lay in the bed in one of the many extra rooms (or suites) that Tony had permeating his building. He was exhausted, and should be asleep. But being made welcome here ... being made welcome anywhere made him feel so disoriented that he couldn't relax.

He finally drifted off somewhere around dawn.

What seemed like seconds later, he was awoken by a loud knock on the door.

"Wake up, rise and shine, we're off to bid Reindeer Games farewell!"

Bruce smiled at the sound of Tony's voice, and tried to pry his eyelids apart. He became aware of his door opening, and Tony's voice far closer as he said, "Got you some clothes, and some coffee."

As he spoke, the smell of the coffee reached Bruce's nose, and he felt the soft thump of clothing being tossed onto his bed. He managed to open his eyes in time to see a little metal tray pulling back from his bedside table into a contraption in the wall, from where a cup of coffee had been procured.

He turned his eyes to Stark, who conceded, "All right, Jarvis made the coffee. Now let's move, Banner, we don't want to miss the chance to hug and kiss our new bud goodbye, and swap pen pal addresses."

Bruce grinned at that, and finally managed to sit up. Frankly, the fact that Stark made him laugh was probably one of his favourite things about him. There weren't many people who shared his sense of humour, although he tended to be more subtle about it than Stark. People appreciated a funny Hulk even less than a funny Iron Man.

"Be ready in ten," he told Stark, who gave him a thumbs-up before strutting out again.

He grabbed the coffee, and sipped it gratefully, feeling as calm as he could ever remember feeling. Then he stumbled out of bed, and went to the bathroom to splash his face. He peered then into the mirror at his reflection, and watched for a bit. He looked tired, but relaxed. When had he last looked relaxed in the mirror? When it wasn't the Other Guy glaring back at him, he usually looked strained and bitter.

After a pause, he moved back into the room, and donned the pants and yellow shirt Tony had left him. He could tell that these clothes were expensive and better quality than anything he had ever felt in his life.

Sort of like the camaraderie he felt with the man who was waiting for him in his over-the-top convertible, before he climbed in and they shot off to meet the others.

And all Bruce could think as he grinned over at the bragging Tony Stark was that he liked it.

x x x

**TBC**


	3. Protection

**A/N: **Thanks for your interest in this story :-) It's gonna be about 10 chapters, all short scenes kinda like this, just to develop the beginning of the friendship.

**Disclaimer: **I own no characters, storylines or dialogue that comes from Marvel.

**Chapter 3: Protection **

They mulled around as things got ready for Loki and Thor's departure. Banner had sauntered off to the side of the group, gazing at their surroundings with apparent interest. Nobody made any move to approach him, and Tony, who had been antagonising Loki for the hell of it, glanced over his shoulder at the lone figure.

"Much as I'd love to continue this delightful little chat," he said to Loki, "I think I'm gonna go and talk to the guy who beat the hell out of a God. Safe trip, sweet cheeks. Call me to let me know you got home safe."

He patted Loki's cheek as he spoke in a motherly way. Loki glowered at him, but couldn't say anything through his rather sophisticated gag.

Tony turned to head towards Banner, but was intercepted by the ever earnest Captain America.

"Goldilocks," said Tony with a nod. "Need something?"

"I just wanted to talk to you for a second," muttered Rogers, also glancing in the direction of Banner.

Tony felt defensive walls begin to assemble, and braced himself for the conversation that was inevitably coming. News that he had offered Banner a place of residence in his tower had reached the others the moment Banner had headed off to bed the previous night.

Mainly because Tony had announced it to them, grinning at their generally startled reactions. Tony loved a good shock-factor.

"If you were looking to room with me too, position's taken. Sorry to disappoint."

Rogers frowned, and said instead, "Are you sure it's such a good idea?"

Deciding to play dumb in an attempt to control his anger, mainly because he didn't want to raise his voice and alert Banner to the conversation, Tony said, "Well, whatever idea you're referring to, is it mine? Because if so, yeah, I'm sure. If it's yours, I'd call for a second opinion."

Tony tried to walk away, but Rogers grabbed his arm.

"To let Banner stay in New York with you," said Rogers, ignoring Tony's joke.

"Who's idea was _that_?" asked Tony, whipping back around to face Rogers and plastering a deeply surprised look on his face.

Rogers looked a bit confused, and said, "I thought it was yours-"

"Oh yes, that's right. Mine. Well in that case, let me assure you that it's a brilliant idea. Really. Top notch. Don't fret your pretty little head over it."

He attempted to move away again, because he didn't want to get stuck in this conversation, but once again, Rogers held onto his arm. Rolling his eyes, Tony lost patience and didn't even pretend to wait for Rogers to make his point before hissing, "Look, Two-Shoes, I get that you're not the sharpest tool in the Neanderthal's cave, but I'd have thought that it would have hit even you by now that Banner is more trustworthy than anyone else here."

"I'm not saying he's not a good guy," objected Rogers at once, looking offended. "He is. He came through for us when we needed him. And he does have incredible control. But not complete control, and to keep him in the middle of one of the most densely populated cities in the world? Doesn't that seem a bit reckless to you?"

Tony's blood boiled for a moment. He knew he was probably overreacting, but he couldn't stand being surrounded by people who were so blind to something so glaringly obvious to him. That Bruce Banner was hardly a threat. That allowing him to stay with him was probably the least reckless thing he had done in years. This was exactly why he needed someone of his level of intelligence to interact with.

What he responded to, however, was the one thing that hurt Banner the most. The one attitude that alienated him more than anything else. And consequently the one that Tony loathed above all others.

"I'm not _keeping _him here," he growled. "He's not a pet, he's a person. A guest. A friend. And you can be damn sure that he'll be here as long as he likes."

With that, he very firmly wrenched his arm free of Rogers' grasp, and stalked away, ignoring the sigh and head shake from the man behind him. Instead, he made straight for Banner, and stopped beside him.

"Enjoying the view?" he asked, for lack of anything better to say in his distracted state.

"He has a point, you know."

Tony sighed. Of course he had heard.

"He's a moron. An airhead," he said dismissively. "I think that the majority of his already measly brain is still frozen in there."

Banner turned to look at him, an odd mixture of amusement and gratitude in his face.

"He's just trying to be practical," Banner said mildly. "He didn't mean it as an insult to me."

"And yet, that's exactly what he achieved. And don't you go taking his side, because I'm not going to take that rubbish from you either. Not least because you actually have some functional neurons up there."

Banner chuckled, and looked back out to the world. Tony watched him, glad that he was smiling, but concerned that Rogers may have changed his mind.

However, what Banner said was, "I'm just saying that it's easy for people to forget that I'm a person, not a beast. Even I forget it periodically."

"Well, I'll tune up your memory for you later," grunted Tony.

He hesitated slightly, an then reached up to grip Bruce's shoulder.

"Thanks," muttered Bruce.

"For?"

"Your friendship."

Tony smiled too, and said, "Well, you deserve the best, Banner, and you've found him."

Banner's smile turned amused again, and he turned to Tony, asking, "Would you feel sorry for me if I told you that you're the closest friend I've had since ..."

"The Other Guy? Maybe if I weren't so amazing, I'd feel sad for you, but obviously you've just been paying in karma for the delights of having one Tony Stark in your life."

"Ah, I was wondering what that debt was."

"And there you thought it wouldn't be worth it."

There was a pause from Banner, who still smiled as though he thought Tony was funny or something, and Tony suddenly felt the need to say something nice to Banner, too. Only he was at a loss, because flattering people other than himself was a challenge. Luckily Banner gave him an opening.

"Thanks for sticking up for me back there."

"That's what close friends do for each other," he said at once, happy that that was out of the way. "Now let's go and join the farewell par-tay!"

And grinning, they both turned back to the group who were moving towards the point of departure, Tony's hand still on Banner's shoulder, a symbol to anyone who may look in their direction that he had his back.

x x x

**TBC**

**A/N:** Thanks for reading.


	4. Ease

**Disclaimer: **I own no characters, storylines or dialogue that comes from Marvel.

**Chapter 4: Ease**

It was easy living with Tony. So easy that Bruce forgot to think about it within days. Something he had craved for so long, and Tony made it seem almost unbelievably natural. They talked and worked and toured Stark Industries and sat around and on the whole existed together as if they always had.

It was like some kind of wonderful family vacation.

The freedom was astounding. Bruce could catch up with the world of science whenever he liked. He could eat, sleep, read, relax, go for walks whenever he liked. He could find a friend to laugh with whenever he liked.

Tony could be tinkering with his contraptions, working on theories, watching television, typing on his computer, snacking, working, even hanging with Pepper and Bruce could always find him, and Tony was always pleased to see him, grinning, laughing, at ease. When he felt like talking to his friend, Bruce would usually just follow the loud beat of Megadeath or Deep Purple until he located Tony, who would grin brightly at his arrival.

One day, about a month after the war had happened, Bruce arrived at Stark Tower after a stroll around Central Park, and headed up to the top floor where he could hear Led Zeppelin blasting at top volume. As usual, he had access whenever he liked, and the elevator door opened to show Tony seated near the window, surrounded by two efficient-looking women in matching uniforms, clutching scissors, towels and hair product. Bruce strolled over to his beaming friend.

"Hi!" said Tony, before adding, "Ladies, this is my good friend, Dr. Bruce Banner."

The two women smiled at him, before returning to the task of styling Tony's hair.

"What are you doing?" asked Bruce, amused.

"Getting my hair done, darling, you know I have to look pretty for the press," said Tony in a ridiculous affected tone and wiggling his eyebrows.

Smiling, Bruce shook his head slightly, and said nothing.

"Actually, ladies, I think this gentleman would appreciate a little touch-up of his own."

Bruce's eyebrows shot up, and he said, "Excuse me?"

He couldn't remember the last time he had had his hair cut by a professional. He usually just trimmed it himself when it got long enough that it annoyed him, or had a landlady do it for him in exchange for his medical services. And frankly, that had been the least of his worries. Sometimes the extent of the contrast between his and Tony's lives amused him to no end.

"You'll love the head massage, I'm tellin' ya. Even the Other Guy will forget his troubles for a day, and enter a world of Zen-like tranquility."

Trying to block out an image of the Hulk getting a massage in a spa, Bruce snorted and rolled his eyes at Tony, who was looking very much in his element, being waited on and styled up to the sound of heavy metal.

"Thanks, but my hair likes going all natural. I'll catch you later," he retorted, and turned to leave, holding up a hand to wave over his shoulder. There were far more interesting things to be done in and around Stark Tower.

When Tony caught up with him about an hour later, he was reading the paper in a coffee shop across the road, sipping a cappuccino.

"Good cuppa Joe?" came Tony's voice, as he flopped down in the seat opposite, and raised his hand at a nearby waitress.

"You look stunning," smirked Bruce, as Tony indicated that he wanted a cappuccino as well.

"Careful with the flattery, my man, I'm spoken for."

Bruce laughed aloud, and returned to his article.

"We should find you a girl," Tony put in, and Bruce suddenly felt himself tense slightly.

"No?" said Tony, obviously aware that he had struck a nerve and choosing to act as though he hadn't. "You don't think women everywhere would fall at the feet of that hunkin' green bod of yours?"

"I thought you said you were spoken for," Bruce pointed out in an attempt to keep the mood light. They both knew why he couldn't do the romance thing. While Tony may not know about his past, may not know about Betty, he knew enough to know that Bruce would never put a woman he loved in danger.

To his relief, Tony seemed to decide to let it go, as he merely ended the conversation with, "Yes, it's one of those sad facts of life the world will just have to get used to. Extra sugar please, toots," he added to the waitress who had just laid his coffee in front of him.

It was really that sort of thing that made Tony someone Bruce could so easily stand. He humanized him. He didn't shy away from Bruce, while simultaneously respected his mindset and his privacy. Well, then again, for the most part.

Bruce was still reeling from the time where Tony had appeared in his bedroom after he had just had a shower. Bruce had been buck naked, having just removed his towel in order to reach for his clothes when Tony barged in.

"Hey, come and have a drink," he was saying loudly.

Bruce started, snatched up his towel and spluttered, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Tony frowned, puzzled.

"What?"

"I'm naked over here, Stark!"

Tony rolled his eyes, and said, "Please, I've seen you naked. Remember that little side-effect of your green persona, buddy? We've all seen you naked."

But he turned around anyway, his arms crossed, as Bruce hurriedly pulled on his clothes, grumbling about personal space.

"Anyway," Tony continued, "I've had a brainwave I'd like to share with someone who'll appreciate it, so what do you say? Drinks?"

"Sure," sighed Bruce, buttoning up his shirt.

Tony turned back, and grinned, saying, "Lighten up, Full Monty, I thought you were a doctor."

And Bruce had felt it again, that it was so very easy living here. Awkwardness was not in Tony's vocabulary and nothing seemed to bother him much. Bruce found himself smiling again, amused in spite of himself, his reserved nature taking a back seat to his ease of mind. Easy, natural.

Just like a family holiday.

And it was that thought that hit him really. Even now, while sitting in a coffee shop watching Tony flirt some pie out of the waitress. Tony was family. Something he couldn't remember having for a long time. The kind of relationship where you didn't have to try, because no matter what, the relationship was there already.

So damn easy.

x x x

**TBC**

**A/N: **Thanks again for all your interest, and your reviews. They're much appreciated :-)


	5. Attack

**Disclaimer: **I own no characters, storylines or dialogue that comes from Marvel.

**Chapter 5: Attack**

Tony stepped into his suit, and fired up into the air in seconds. He didn't know what to expect, or what he was going to do about it, but he knew he was probably the only one who stood a chance. Because somewhere inside the raging green monster that was currently trashing Coney Island, was a man who considered Tony his closest friend. And the monster himself had once saved Tony's life.

Tony flew quickly through heavy rain, knowing he would be there in minutes. The call he had received from Fury had contained the bare essentials. Some or other alien force had tried to kidnap Banner - well, the Hulk really, but in Banner's form. Unsurprisingly, this had pissed the Hulk off, and he was on the attack.

Only there were innocents getting in the way. And nobody seemed able to control him. Fury had called Tony as a last resort.

Before long, he heard the screaming and chaos that signified the Hulk was in a mood, and he directed himself in that direction. When he spotted the green guy roaring his head off in the middle of a street, making to throw a car at a group of people, he made a beeline for him, dropping quickly so that he was standing right in front of him.

The Hulk froze, still holding the car high above his head, and glared at him.

"Hey, big guy," said Tony. "Having fun?"

The Hulk roared very loudly at him, and Tony wondered for a second if he actually wasn't as safe as he had assumed. After all, when the Hulk had saved him the last time, his transformation had been allowed by Banner. This time he was completely out of Banner's control, and for all Tony knew, his influence.

"Look," he said anyway. "I get that you need to get all hysterical and violent towards those guys who tried to take you – I'm actually with you on that - But you gotta let these guys go, okay? It's not their fa-"

Another roar interrupted, and the Hulk threw the car to the side, before he pounced forward, snatching Tony up, and leapt away.

_Crap._

Tony considered fighting back, but changed his mind. Fighting would make the guy angrier. Angrier would make him stronger. Not that he wasn't pretty angry and strong now, but Tony didn't want to worsen his odds. Especially since the Hulk hadn't actually hurt him.

Yet.

They arrived atop a tall building some way away, and the Hulk dropped Tony unceremoniously down into a puddle on the roof. Tony looked up at those raging eyes, and said, "You missed, buddy. If you wanted to kill me, you should've chucked me a few feet over."

The Hulk punched the concrete he was standing on, and then growled, "Stay, or I kill more!"

Then he was gone.

Tony sat and considered this. Instinct would usually have had him following the Hulk anyway, but it was telling him something different now. Telling him that he should trust the Hulk, because inside there somewhere was Bruce, and he trusted Bruce. And he hadn't heard of the Hulk bargaining before.

"Jarvis?" he said. "Can you find out what's happening?"

_Yes, sir._

It took a moment before Jarvis accessed a video feed of the area, in time to see the Hulk return to the scene. He landed in the middle of the street to screams and yells, but he ignored the civilians. Instead, he glared around, as though searching for something. Suddenly he roared, bolted up a building, and leapt into the air. An aircraft of sorts suddenly flew into the camera's field, and it became clear that that was what the Hulk had been going for.

He landed on it, roared furiously, and within seconds the aircraft had fallen out of the sky with a crash, the Hulk leaping off to land out of the way. He rushed forward, and proceeded to launch himself back into the air at a second aircraft which received a similar fate.

After that, the Hulk leapt back up onto a building and vanished from the scene. Tony watched as SHIELD representatives emerged, rushing forward to surround the otherworldly aircrafts. There were creatures moving in there, but before he had the chance to catch any details, he heard the loud thump of something landing on the roof near him.

The video feed flickered off, and he turned to look at the Hulk, who was standing in front of him. Tony got to his feet, removed his visor, and said, "Very impressive. Thanks, buddy."

The Hulk looked for a moment as though he was going to punch something, but his angry green eyes met Tony's, and he calmed. Deflated all the way down into a nude, exhausted-looking Dr. Bruce Banner.

Banner crumpled down in the same movement, so that he was huddled against a wall lining the rooftop, his knees brought up to his chin, his arms wrapped around his legs and his head bent down.

Tony strolled forward, and said, "We really need to find a way for you to access clothing when you turn back, man."

Banner said nothing, so Tony crouched down in front of him.

"Bruce?" he said.

"Couldn't stop it."

Tony frowned, and then pointed out, "But you did. You did stop."

"Too late."

Tony shook his head, and but realised Bruce wasn't looking up, so instead he sighed, and said, "Not too late for those people who are alive down there."

Bruce's form gave a tremble, from a sob, or from the rain, Tony didn't know. But the rain was a problem, so he said, "I'll be right back, okay?"

Bruce didn't respond, so Tony gave him a sort of pat on the shoulder before firing up and flying down into the street. He walked into the nearest clothing store he could spot, snatched up various items Bruce would need, and thought that it was no wonder the guy always wore such shabby clothes. It's not like he could afford to replace designer clothing every time the Hulk got annoyed.

He arrived in front of a wide-eyed cashier, who was probably under the impression that she was having some kind of bizarre dream, because in what world would Iron Man be in here in full armour, shopping for some clothes?

"Nice day," said Tony with a pleasant smile, enjoying her stunned expression. "Do you have this shirt in cranberry?"

When she merely spluttered, he said, "Don't worry about it. It just really makes my eyes pop, you know? But I can handle this hue."

He tossed some notes on the counter, and strode back outside, before powering back up to Banner, who hadn't moved. He moved to stand in front of him, and after a moment snapped, "Banner!"

Bruce started, and looked up. Tony tossed the bag of clothes at him, and said, "Get dressed. Be back in five."

He then shot off to the site of destruction, leaving Banner to change in privacy. Things were more or less under control, but Tony was only interested in one thing. Had anyone been killed?

Sadly, the answer was yes. Two innocents had died, although not at the hands of the Hulk, but his would-be captors. Another nine were injured enough to warrant the need for a hospital. Tony's heart sank at the news, because Banner would blame himself for it all.

_Sir, Mr Fury is on the line._

The man was so needy, Tony thought irritably.

"What?" Tony snapped into the receiver of his suit.

"We need to bring Banner in."

Tony rolled his eyes.

"No."

And he hung up, telling Jarvis to hold any more calls.

He was taking Banner home now.

x x x

**TBC**

**A/N: **Thanks again for your reviews! Thanks for reading :-)


	6. Safety

**Disclaimer: **I own no characters, storylines or dialogue that comes from Marvel.

**A/N: **Thanks again for your reviews and interest in this story; I'm really glad you're enjoying it :-)

**Chapter 6: Safety**

Bruce wasn't sure how long he stood in the doorway of the roof-access waiting for Tony, but he didn't really care. He was grateful for the clothing, because the rain had brought a sharp chill with it. He now had a sweater, scarf and jacket to keep the chill out, and he was finally beginning to feel warmer.

Physically, anyway.

He huddled and waited, somehow holding all thought and feeling in suspension until Tony came back. He was just waiting for Tony. He would think and feel and exist when Tony brought reality back with him. Until then, he felt nothing but the cold.

After what seemed like no time at all, the red armour-clad figure of his friend suddenly appeared in front of him.

"You look much better," he observed in a would-be cheery voice, but Bruce could hear the concern in his voice. "Snazzy. I have such style."

"Thanks for the clothes," he mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

There was another silence, and Bruce realised that for the first time since they had met, he felt ashamed in front of Tony Stark. Afraid to look him in the eye. Tony approached so that he was close enough to touch, and Bruce heard him sigh.

"Come on, Bruce. Let's get back home."

His voice was kind enough, concerned, but otherwise neutral. Bruce risked a glance to his face, and saw that it was sincere. Serious. No grinning, no anger, no fear.

"Okay," mumbled Bruce, turning towards the stairs.

"Hey, hey, where are you going?"

Tony's hand had landed on his arm, and Bruce almost winced at the contact.

"Thought we were leaving."

"We are, but we're gonna go the fast way."

Bruce looked at Tony in confusion, and realised when Tony indicated himself that he intended to fly them back. Bruce hesitated at that thought, because it just seemed unsafe after the afternoon he had had.

"I don't-"

"You're not gonna transform, I want to get away from here, and I'm not taking a cab in this get-up."

He held out his arms to Bruce, who hesitated again. But the thought of getting away from here so quickly was tempting.

He stepped forward, and asked, "How does this work?"

Tony raised an eyebrow at him, and Bruce could almost hear all the snarky retorts that were building up in there. Instead, he merely turned around and indicated for Bruce to stand behind him and grasp his arms around Tony's chest.

"I don't know if I'm strong enough to hold on," Bruce murmured as he clasped his hands together.

"I won't let you fall."

And with that, they shot into the cloudy rain, Bruce clutching onto Tony tightly. It wasn't as difficult as he had expected, and he suspected Tony was flying steadily at the ideal angle for this. He was cold, though. Very cold. And he had to keep his eyes screwed shut against the rain and the rush of air.

They made it back to Stark Tower in a very short time. Tony landed a little beyond his usual landing pad in order to let Bruce down, and then flew back so that his suit could be removed. It was a beautiful sight, the smoothness with which he was returned to Tony Stark, everything impeccably timed and co-ordinated as he strolled forwards. It was deliciously distracting for those few seconds.

Then Tony was beside him, taking his arm and guiding him inside. It was warm now. So warm that it was almost stuffy after being out in the cold weather for so long. Tony let go of his arm, and headed straight for the bar, as Bruce peeled off his dripping coat.

For once, Bruce was extremely grateful for Tony's belief that alcohol could be warranted in any situation. He didn't move and just watched his friend pour them each some scotch, before picking up the glasses, walking over to face Bruce and handing one to him.

"Thanks," mumbled Bruce, still finding it difficult to look Tony in the eye.

He wasn't sure why this one made him feel so particularly awful. He always felt awful after a transformation, it was true, but it was an awfulness he had learned to recognise, and almost resignedly accept. This one was worse. Perhaps because it had been so very unexpected.

He had been relaxed, calm, and the Other Guy had never been further from his mind. He had decided to go by Coney Island for the hell of it, because he hadn't been there in years. And he had chosen to go on a stormy day, because the last time he had been there it had been raining, and he and Betty had had to rush inside to escape the cold, drink hot chocolate and gaze out at the stormy beach front. One of those happy carefree memories that he had more or less stopped collecting.

The attack and the transformation had caught him completely off-guard, and as such his control had been almost non-existent. He doubted it, but there was always the chance that had he been more focused, he may have been able to prevent the Other Guy from coming out. Now he'd never know.

"What hideous thoughts are you thinking about yourself, Banner?" came Tony's voice from directly in front of him.

Bruce bit his lip, and considered what to say.

"Just that being unprepared has a worse outcome. I should've been better prepared."

Tony grunted, and said sarcastically, "Oh, yeah, I agree completely. Why wouldn't you be prepared for being snatched by a couple of War of the World wannabes while doing cartwheels in Coney Island?"

Bruce almost wanted to smile for a second. Almost. Instead, he sighed and studied the laces of the new shoes Tony had bought him. He wanted to apologise.

"I'm-"

"Whatever you're about to say, don't," said Tony sharply. "Because you may not be, but _I'm_ on your side."

Bruce looked up at that point, and finally made eye contact. Tony had the earnest expression that he sometimes wore when he really cared about something. Bruce felt strange, because he still felt exhausted and sick inside, still loathed himself, still wished he could just stop existing like this. But it was a tremendous relief to look into the face of his best friend and find that nothing had changed on that end.

It at the very least got rid of the fear and discomfort he had been feeling around Tony. He could ask questions now, knowing Tony would answer on his side. It was still an odd concept to get used to. Having someone permanently and unconditionally on his side.

"How many people-"

"Two dead, nine in hospital."

It was a blow, but had been said without judgement. Almost as though the people they were talking about had been the victim of some kind of natural disaster rather than Bruce himself.

Almost to confirm that thought, Tony added, "Your would-be abductors were responsible for the deaths. Not you."

Still he had to swallow hard until he found his voice again, and then he asked, "Do they want to take me in?"

"Probably," said Tony with a shrug, as though that meant nothing to him. "I think you could use some food."

He moved forward, took Bruce's now empty glass and placed it beside his own on the side of the bar. Then he draped an arm across Bruce's shoulders and led him firmly from the room.

In that moment, Bruce was aware of nothing but that warm contact from a friend who was at his side, on his side. And whatever else was happening, at this moment he felt safe.

x x x

**TBC**


	7. Talk

**Disclaimer: **I own no characters, storylines or dialogue that comes from Marvel.

**Chapter 7: Talk**

Tony took him to a pub a few blocks away, and they snuck into a corner booth and ordered two cheese burgers. Well, Tony ordered them. Bruce said he wasn't hungry, but Tony knew he was; Bruce had once mentioned that transforming was a devil for the appetite. It was more likely that he was feeling ill, as opposed to not hungry.

They sat in relative silence while they waited for their food. Bruce stared at his hands, lost in thought. Tony drank a beer, and gazed around at the rest of the occupants. When the food came, Tony suddenly realised that he was the one who wasn't hungry. He picked listlessly at a few fries while Bruce tucked into the burger as though ravenous.

Tony watched him faintly. He seemed to be eating as though on a mission, unaware of his surroundings. No acknowledgement of Tony at all. Tony tried to remember the last time they had made eye contact. Certainly not since leaving the tower. All he could see was Bruce retreating back inside himself, back to a place where he no longer recognised anything positive about his existence.

And it was frightening.

"You gonna eat that?"

Tony blinked, and saw Bruce eyeing his untouched burger. Relieved, he shoved it across the table, and watched his friend dig in. He merely sipped his beer. When, at long last, both plates were cleared and the waitress had removed them, Tony risked smiling at Bruce.

"Not hungry, huh?"

"I'm not. He is."

The words were said darkly, and Tony felt frustration at his friend not looking him in the eye. He glanced around the pub. It was only approaching evening, so it was pretty empty in there, but Tony knew it would begin to fill up with the post-work crowd very soon. And he wanted to get this conversation out of the way before that happened.

"Bruce," he said firmly. "Look at me, and listen."

There was a pause, but then Bruce reluctantly raised his eyes to meet Tony's. Tony didn't like the helpless expression in there either.

"I know you hate yourself a lot right now. I know you're feeling guilty and angry and helpless and worthless and a whole host of similarly miserable things."

"Yeah, I am, actually," said Bruce, his voice almost defiant as he stared at Tony, who frankly felt relieved at the display of character, even if it was against himself. It was better than lifelessness.

"That's fine," said Tony quietly. "I get that, and it's fine because it makes you you. I just want you to know that I know what you're worth. And once you learn to just embrace who you are, you'll see it too."

Bruce was scowling at him.

"I don't know what exactly it is you think you're seeing, but I don't want to embrace it," he retorted bitterly.

Tony sighed, and tried to find the right words.

"I see the guy who came to help us fight off the Chitauri against everyone's expectations. Against yours, even. Just not mine, which shows you that you should really believe what I'm saying here."

Bruce's head dropped into his hands, and he threaded his fingers through his hair, gripping it in frustration. Tony decided to keep talking.

"So, you don't believe me just yet. But if you try, you will. It might take a while for you to learn how to accept this thing, but even so, you have to learn. Because we need you around."

Bruce finally looked up at him, and Tony was startled to see that his eyes were slightly red and wet. Not noticeably to anyone who didn't know he hadn't been drinking, but noticeable to Tony.

"How?" he choked out. "How do I do that?"

Tony heaved a sigh, and shrugged.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I guess you have to figure that one out."

There was a pause as they stared at each other, Bruce's hands still gripping the hair on the sides of his head and his eyes helpless, begging for an answer. Tony thought quickly, and then gave him his own theory on the matter.

"Okay, for me I guess it helped to stop assuming I was bad for the people around me. To stop being … alienated. Probably doesn't seem that way, but I don't need approval because I've come to know that with or without it, I'm me, and that's fine. And Pepper thinks that's fine, and you think that's fine."

"I do, but you don't go around killing innoce-"

"And I think who you are is fine, too. Better than fine. I'm a smart guy, Bruce, and I know good when I see it."

"What if you're wrong?"

"Impossible. Do you know who I am?"

There was a moment where Bruce's mouth half twitched into what might have been the beginnings of a smile, and it made Tony's heart leap hopefully.

"Look, life makes it difficult. There's people and stuff that get in the way and distract us from the point, but if you just focus on the point, Banner … I know the good you can do. Just try. Please."

Tony realised he was probably sounding a touch desperate at that moment, and tried to alter his face. Because he didn't need it to be completely obvious how much he personally relied on Bruce Banner. Not for anything except being who he was, and he didn't want that guy to vanish. They had been in each other's' lives for just over two months now, and he didn't need to lose his friend so soon. Or ever, really. He needed Bruce to be able to see how much he mattered, to accept that he could matter. And it was a decision Bruce would have to make for himself.

Tony just hoped to God that he would make the right one.

Bruce was watching him intently, but not saying anything. Tony was suddenly aware that the bar was getting crowded, so he took out his wallet, dropped far too much money on the table and said, "Let's get out of here."

They stepped out into the cold night air. It was no longer raining, but the clouds were still low and heavy, and the air felt damp. They walked down the street, side by side, their hands in their pockets and not saying a word. More often than not, Tony wanted to open his mouth and say something to re-emphasise his point, but he stopped himself.

He had said what he had to, and Bruce didn't need the message repeated. He was a smart guy too. Although maybe he did need some repetition in terms of being worth something to someone.

"Just try not to lose yourself, because I kinda need you around."

It was about as blatantly sentimental as he could bring himself to be, and he stared down at his shoes as they scuffed at the sidewalk. He could feel Banner turning to look at him, but he didn't look back.

After a very long silence, during which they walked the rest of the block, he heard Bruce speak in just above a whisper.

"All right."

x x x

**TBC**

**A/N: **Thanks again to all of you who have been reading and enjoying this story. I really appreciate the feedback :-)


	8. Recovery

**Disclaimer: **I own no characters, storylines or dialogue that comes from Marvel.

**A/N:** At the risk of sounding repetitive, thanks again for your reviews, alerts, favourites … I'm so happy that you are enjoying the story!

**Chapter 8: Recovery**

Bruce slept very deeply that night, and when he woke up, he almost felt better. He glanced over at the clock, and was startled to see that he had slept for over twelve hours. He struggled into a sitting position, and started at the sight of one Tony Stark perched in an armchair opposite his bed grinning widely at him.

"Good morning, sunshine!"

He was holding a coffee mug in one hand and there was a newspaper resting on his lap.

"Oh, sure, watching me sleep," muttered Bruce, less surprised than he supposed he should be. "Perfectly normal."

"I wasn't so much watching you sleep, Snow White, as waiting for you to wake the hell up."

"Should've tried kissing me," grumbled Bruce, a headache settling into his temples. It was another common after-effect of a transformation.

"You would've loved that, wouldn't you, Georgie Porgie? Jarvis, we need some coffee in here!"

Bruce rubbed his temples until the coffee arrived at his bedside table. He didn't think he had ever been happier to see it.

"So, an update, Dr Banner," said Tony in a high and efficient voice, obviously imitating a secretary. "None of the injuries yesterday are fatal. The kidnappers were apprehended, but then escaped. You have a meeting with Fury to blow off in an hour, and then lunch with the ever dashing Mr Stark. I'll leave a copy of your schedule on your desk. Anything else I can get you?"

Bruce sipped his coffee, and listened carefully. Once Tony had stopped talking, and was merely fluttering his eyelashes and pretending to flip his hair back, Bruce finally spoke through his amused smile.

"Fury ... How does he ... I mean, are they gonna try shooting me out into space or something?"

Tony's face became thoughtful, and he said, "I don't think so. I mean, he's Fury, so he wasn't exactly a bundle of giggling kittens or anything, but he didn't seem overly pissed off when I spoke to him this morning."

Bruce sighed. The admin was just what he needed right now.

"All right, go away, I need to get dressed."

Tony got to his feet, smirked, and said, "Okay, look pretty. See you when you're done."

After getting ready, Bruce found Tony who informed him that Fury would be joining them at Stark Towers. The meeting itself went better than Bruce had expected. Fury was as stern as ever, but Tony attended and thus managed to direct most frustration to himself. In the end, Fury seemed to be of the opinion that this was hardly Banner's fault, and that the Hulk had been comparatively collected in his rage.

Thanks to Tony, Bruce thought.

As for the elusive aliens, it was unclear how exactly they had gotten away. All anyone knew was that they had been there the previous night, and were gone by that morning. Bruce kept forgetting about them, and found he didn't care much. He doubted they would try again anytime soon anyway, and it was the most boring part of the meeting.

When Fury finally left, Tony flopped back in his seat and said, "Phew, glad we got out of detention. Close call. I mean he didn't even give us lines."

Bruce smiled warmly at him. Having him around made this whole thing far more bearable.

"He's probably just afraid of me," suggested Bruce lightly, "since he doesn't currently have the ability to drop me from thirty thousand feet."

"Useful," said Tony brightly. "We should go and graffiti his car!"

"Maybe after lunch."

Tony was grinning at him, and looking strangely happy. Relieved, Bruce suddenly realised. Tony was relieved and happy. Because he, Bruce, was doing all right. And that was only because Tony had talked some sense into him. It had been unbelievably helpful to have someone there to force him to face facts. The main one being that he had to find a way to help himself. And for the first time, Bruce actually wanted to. He wanted to learn to accept himself.

They went off to lunch, and neither of them brought up the seriousness of their conversation the previous night. It was fun, and relaxed, and Bruce felt as comfortable in the presence of his friend as he always had before the previous day.

The afternoon was also one of carefree fun. Tony found a way to digitally graffiti the SHIELD desktops, and the pair of them sniggered at the various silly phrases and inappropriate pictures they came up with. Bruce felt like a kid again, and it was fantastic.

Jarvis interrupted The Jam's "Going Underground" that was currently blasting into the room to announce:

_Sir, Mr Fury is on the line._

"Oh dear, there comes our detention," grinned Bruce.

"Quick! Go green!"

Bruce wondered if he was drunk or something, because it all seemed very funny. It may just have been the relief after the strain of the previous day.

By the time they were enjoying a night cap together in relative silence, Bruce had begun to contemplate what he could do next. How he could learn to accept who he was. He stayed up after Tony retired to bed with Pepper, who arrived just after nine thirty, and sank deep into his thoughts.

Only he could figure out how he could come to terms with himself, and he began to feel more and more as though that very fact would influence his next move. Staying here with Tony had been a great initiation to the concept. Tony himself had been a great encouragement. He knew he would still be as desolate and miserable as ever had none of that happened.

But he had left civilisation for a reason. Because solitude and the safety of being away from an environment that was dangerous for the Other Guy had always been the way for him to access his introspection.

And now that he had a solid reason to be introspective, Bruce began to think that he needed to go away for a while.

He needed the space and time to help himself.

x x x

**TBC**


	9. Fun

**Disclaimer: **I own no characters, storylines or dialogue that comes from Marvel.

**Chapter 9: Fun**

The following few days went more smoothly than Tony had feared. He had worried that Banner would descend into misery, get "low" again. But other than that first evening, Bruce seemed more or less to have returned to normal. Although he did often lapse into thoughtful silences, gazing around him or smiling at Tony. Tony hoped he was thinking about everything he had told him.

They spent the majority of the time in one of Tony's labs, his main one, looking at methods of sustainable energy. They didn't truthfully get much done. Tony spent much of the time chattering about his ideas, even though they had actually discussed them all already, and Bruce would nod and smile, and add some of his own thoughts. But Tony was excited, not only about what he was doing for the world, but to have someone who could follow, contribute and be just as fascinated and excited.

He liked to share his bliss, something he had realised as he had learned to include Pepper.

When they weren't actually discussing that, they would wander around, talking about nothing much while Tony checked up on all his Research and Development departments. Bruce would contribute thoughts, be impressed at Tony's developments and understand every word Tony said. It was fun, and something that they had done many times during Bruce's stay. It was their version of "let's go out for a movie".

One of his R and D departments was dedicated to virtual reality gaming, something Tony knew would be big. He was working on some of the most advanced gaming devices on the planet, although it would be a while before it was ready for the public. But he did enjoy playing with the versions he had already created, and every now and then managed to include Bruce. It was like having a brother to play with.

They stood facing each other dressed in the outfits that would track their movements, each clutching a wireless device. They each wore a mask that took them into the same scene where they could each see the other, but dressed in armour and gripping a sword. The fun thing was that the image of the other was exactly as they looked, so as Tony stood smirking at Bruce, it was because he could actually see his impressed face.

"Wow, this is great," said Bruce, gazing around the mountainous background that was their current setting.

"I know," said Tony happily. "Let's try it out."

He fiddled with his control, and all of a sudden an announcer was informing them that Round 1 was starting. A large three dimensional "GO" floated between them for a moment, and then Tony lunged forward, slashing his sword at Bruce. Bruce dodged quickly out the way, and retaliated by slashing at Tony's back. Tony ducked, but the little stamina strip at the top of his visual field told him Bruce had made contact.

He whipped around, and slashed again, aiming for Bruce's legs. Bruce rolled onto the ground, and scowled at him. Tony grinned, and advanced quickly on his friend, intending to jab the digital sword into his chest region which would win him the round, but Bruce was suddenly on his feet, catching Tony's sword with his own.

So it went on until Round 3 had finished (Tony won). He then changed the game so that they were gunmen on the same side, battling against an army who would send several opponents towards them every few seconds. It was more fun, being on the same side, and they stood back to back, shooting at the approaching figures.

"I like this game," said Bruce's voice cheerfully from behind him.

"Of course you do," agreed Tony, gunning down a guy who had appeared from behind a rock. "Who's idea was it?"

Bruce laughed, but they got distracted as they apparently advanced a level, and the wave of opponents became more overwhelming. The shot wildly for a while, and then Tony muttered, "Oh dear, Brucey, I'm afraid I'm down," as about five guys approached at the same time.

Bruce turned around and shot at the two on his left, however, and Tony made contact with two of the others while ducking to avoid the third. Bruce shot at that one and missed, and then it shot Tony in the stomach.

"No!" cried Tony dramatically as his character turned red, indicating that he was out of the game. "I'm _hit_, it's all over!"

He pretended to crumple to the ground, clutching his stomach as Bruce shot the one that had hit him.

"Save yourself …" he choked out and Bruce glanced down at him, and then roared with laughter. His distraction caused him to be shot as well, and the announcer informed them that the game was over. Tony ended the game, and they both removed their masks, grinning widely. Bruce came to sit on the floor beside Tony.

"Fun, right?" said Tony brightly. He was very proud of himself, and he felt that this was really just the beginning.

"It's fantastic," said Bruce, smiling at him in what Tony could only describe as affection. "I feel like a kid again. A really happy kid."

"Good!"

"I'm gonna miss this."

It took a moment for that to penetrate Tony's mind, and then he looked at Bruce in surprise.

"What?"

Bruce was watching him with a somewhat sad smile on his face.

"Yeah," he murmured. "Yeah, I'm probably gonna have to get out of here soon."

Tony scowled, and felt a sinking disappointment in his stomach.

_Sir? Ms Potts is here._

"Thanks, J-Man," said Tony absently.

Bruce got to his feet, and held out his hand to help Tony up.

Tony stood, grinned in spite of himself, and said, "Thanks."

At that point, Pepper came into the room, and Tony watched Bruce use the opportunity to excuse himself, casting Tony a friendly wink. Pepper was a delightful distraction for a while; she had been away for ten days and Tony had missed her quite sorely.

It was only later while she insisted on running off to do something work-related and responsible that Tony settled onto a sofa with a drink and thought about Bruce Banner.

He thought about meeting him on that helicarrier, the unassuming way Bruce had hovered around, and yet the way his eyes had twinkled as though he were constantly amused by the people around him. He thought about how he had been the only one to find Tony's constant provocation of the Hulk to be funny, as well as the reactions of the others. How he had at no point, ever, told Tony to be serious or to behave. How much fun they had had working together as though they always had.

They had fallen into a pattern almost immediately thought-wise and humour-wise, and Tony had at no point bothered to think ahead to a point where it would come to an end.

He gave a sigh.

He didn't really know what he had been thinking. The truth was that he tended to live in the moment, the future a hassle and unimportant to him. Something Pepper often found frustrating (indulgently so) and thus something he had begun to try and work on with her. Bruce, however, seemed always to be thinking ahead, and Tony decided that all he really needed right now was to find out _what_ exactly his friend was thinking.

Because leave it to him to forget completely that other people had their own plans. Shaking his head, he smiled to himself, and wondered how he had managed to find these two people who put up with him so cheerfully.

Then he got to his feet and headed to Bruce's room.

x x x

**TBC**


	10. Companionship

**Disclaimer: **I own no characters, storylines or dialogue that comes from Marvel.

**A/N:** So, this is the last chapter, sort of, because there'll also be an epilogue. Thanks again for all your wonderful reviews and your pursuit of this story. I had tons of fun writing it, and I'm glad you also enjoyed reading it. Enjoy! :-)

**Chapter 10: Companionship**

Bruce was lying in bed reading a novel, when his locked door unlocked itself, and Tony walked in. It didn't matter that it was just past midnight. I didn't matter that Bruce had locked his door. It didn't matter that he was in bed trying to relax. Tony Stark didn't care about minor inconveniences. If he wanted to talk to Bruce Banner, he would talk to Bruce Banner, regardless of circumstance.

What was interesting was that Bruce didn't care much either.

"Busy?" asked Tony, striding forward to stand in front of Bruce.

"Trying not to be," Bruce pointed out mildly.

"Good."

"Do you need something?" Bruce asked after a moment of uncharacteristic silence from Tony.

The moment continued for a second, and then Tony said, "Just company."

"Isn't that what you built your robot for?" Bruce teased, closing his book anyway. "And where's Pepper?"

"Well, I wanted _your_ delightful company, Dr Banner," retorted Tony with one of his mock flattering smirks.

"Well, happy to oblige."

And he was, really, because who knew better than he did the craving for company? He was still having difficulty coming to terms with the fact that he need not suffer with that craving anymore.

They went to sit on Bruce's balcony, Tony with a scotch in hand. Interestingly, Tony didn't seem that keen on talking. It was a side of him that Bruce rarely saw, but he accepted nonetheless. Because in silence or aloud, their companionship was more or less the same.

Finally Tony said, "Are you really thinking of leaving again?"

Bruce gave a small sigh. He had fretted about this for a long time, gone back and forth. But he needed to get away from New York. He felt trapped here. Safe, yes. Tony Stark kept him safe. But trapped by the crowds. He found he missed solitude. Not loneliness, but solitude.

And that had been where the bulk of his indecision had been. Did he need the solitude more than he needed the companionship? But he knew what he needed in order to sort out his thoughts about himself. He needed to clear his head.

"Thinking, yes."

"Which way are you leaning?"

His tone was nonchalant. Which was a clue in itself, because Tony Stark was rarely nonchalant.

"If I go, I'll come back," said Bruce, bypassing much of the conversation and getting to the point. He had moved on from not believing that Tony considered him a necessity. It was accepted to him that they relied on each other.

For understanding, and companionship.

"Why go at all?"

"I need some air," Bruce tried to explain. "It's what I've grown used to, you know. Years of solitude."

"Do you prefer it?"

There was a pause as Bruce considered it, and finally settled on, "Sometimes."

"You've never told me that."

"I haven't had to since I met you," said Bruce mildly. "It's a recent need. Especially to … think." And when Tony said nothing, he added, "This is part of that whole learning to accept myself thing that you keep harping on about."

"Oh, right."

"You seemed quite invested in the idea," Bruce pointed out, smiling at his friend's lack of enthusiasm.

"Yeah, before I found out it'd be a downer for me," said Tony, but his eyes were smiling as well.

Bruce chuckled, and then nodded in agreement.

"That certainly is a con."

"You haven't gotten sick of me, have you? Because if that's the case, let me be the first to tell you that you're insane."

It was said in jest, Tony shaking his head in mock disappointment at Bruce's bad taste, but Bruce guessed that there was more to it than a joke.

"Please, I'm an intelligent guy too, remember?" he said with a grin. "Only an idiot would get sick of Tony Stark."

"Well, in that case there are plenty of idiots around," said Tony in a play at earnest agreement.

"Don't I know it," muttered Bruce vaguely, and for a while they sat in silence, contemplating the stupidity of mankind.

"I'll be back."

Tony turned to give him a smile, before nodding and saying, "Good."

The silence enveloped them again, and for a while Bruce's mind was allowed to wander. He thought of the last couple of months, and how so much had changed. He thought of the sense of being welcome somewhere that had eluded him for too long. He thought of the joy of having a friend. He would be back here as long as he was welcome, and to his credit, Tony always made him feel that.

"I'm going to install a tracking chip," Tony suddenly said.

There was a pause as Bruce turned to look at him. He was looking as matter-of-fact as though he had just said he was going to get a glass of water.

"Where?" asked Bruce, although he knew the answer. He wondered if Hulk transformations would dislodge a tracking chip installed in his body.

"So I can find you if I need to," said Tony, not bothering to answer the question, but making the answer clear anyway.

Bruce sighed, and turned back to the view of the city. This wasn't something he'd win an argument about, and once again he found he didn't care about the intrusion. It was much like now. If Tony wanted to talk to Bruce Banner, he would talk to Bruce Banner. He wouldn't care if Bruce was in India or Africa or the middle of the ocean.

And Bruce liked that his company was never an impossibility.

"Okay."

x x x


	11. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I own no characters, storylines or dialogue that comes from Marvel.

**A/N: **This is the final chapter. Thanks again for all your reviews and support! hope the epilogue is worth it ;-)

**Epilogue**

Saying goodbye to Bruce Banner was embarrassingly difficult.

It wasn't as though he couldn't survive without the doctor around. He had for years. And he wasn't alone, after all. He had Pepper, he had Jarvis ... But Bruce had brought a different kind of companionship with him. The kind that comes with two people who nobody fully understands, except each other. The kind where there's an instant recognition of that very fact.

It also wasn't as though he'd be unable to return to life before his friend had been around. It had only been a couple of months after all. A time for them to work together and get to know each other. It had never been a necessarily permanent arrangement, and they had both known that Banner would never be able to live off Tony forever.

And it wasn't as though he'd never see him again either. He'd be back for visits when he felt like it, or Tony would track him down for visits when _he_ felt like it, and then there was that whole Avengers thing. Yeah, they'd see each other again, and plenty.

But somehow, the farewell was difficult.

They hovered on the tarmac on one of Tony's buildings outside one of Stark Industries' helicopters while the pilot pottered around to check on everything, and spoke about things of little consequence.

"I don't know why you insisted on having human-operated transport," Tony was sighing. "We both know my automatic machines are superior by far."

"Somehow I'd just feel more comfortable with a person who knows what's going on to be in there with me," Banner said with a smile.

"Jarvis could've accompanied you. He can do that, you know. Accompany any of my cars, helicopters, planes ... "

"I'm fine, Tony, stop bragging."

"But you ask an impossible task, Dr Banner," exclaimed Tony, eyes wide. "How can I possibly not when I'm as brilliant as I am?"

"You got me."

And they faltered there in the conversation, because that last bit was a routine for them. A conversation they often had.

"I'll be back soon," said Bruce for what felt like the hundredth time since their conversation about his departure.

Tony would have told him to get over himself if he hadn't known that the words were just as much a reassurance for himself as they were for Tony.

Tony began to wonder if they were a bit too much on the co-dependent side. But how were they supposed to help it? It was difficult living isolated, intellectually as well as ... all the other stuff. Both knew loneliness. Both craved companionship. Tony was lucky. He had Jarvis for the intellect. He had Pepper for love. But the kind of natural companionship he had with Banner, he would miss.

Banner was without any other source, and Tony suddenly wondered for the first time if he'd actually be okay on his own.

"Yeah, and if not, I'll find you," he said, providing reassurance in his own way. "You know I can."

"Just follow the chaos and destruction," Bruce half-joked.

Tony cocked his head at him, smiled, and said, "Or that tracking device. Probably more reliable."

The pilot approached, and said, "All ready, Dr. Banner."

"You sure about that?" asked Tony suspiciously.

"Leave him alone," sighed Banner, shaking his head. "He knows what he's doing." He turned to the pilot, and said, "I'll be there in a minute."

The guy nodded, and vanished into the pilot's seat.

Bruce turned back to Tony, who felt that embarrassing urge to ask him to stay. Instead, they smiled at each other, as close to awkward as they'd ever been. Finally Bruce extended a hand to Tony, saying, "See you around, buddy."

Tony took his hand, gripped it for a moment, and then pulled him in for a quick embrace, muttering, "What am I, a one night stand? Give a brilliant superstar champion a hug."

Bruce chuckled, and hugged back for a moment, before they pulled away.

"See you around, buddy," Tony murmured, repeating Bruce's words.

Bruce nodded, grinned and said, "And don't worry about the pilot. He knows what he's doing."

"Fine."

Bruce nodded, still smiling, and then turned to the helicopter. He hoisted himself up and into the seat, as Tony backed away and the propellers started going. Slamming the door shut, Bruce held up a hand in farewell through the window. Tony raised an arm and waved as the helicopter hovered upwards for a moment, and watched as it went higher and higher before finally moving away.

After a long pause, he said, "Jarvis?"

_Yes, sir?_

"Hack into that helicopter and keep an eye on it. I don't need some idiot humanoid pilot crashing Banner into the ground."

_Yes, sir._

Not that it mattered really. He doubted the Hulk would let a small thing like a helicopter crash interrupt his existence. But somehow, to Tony, it was important. Important to keep an eye on Dr Bruce Banner for as long as he could.

He wanted him whole and happy the next time they saw each other.

**FIN**


End file.
